


The Point of No Return (REWRITE)

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Night Furies (How to Train Your Dragon), Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Erik Haddock run away from Berk,in fear of losing their dragons to the viking village of Berk.The two run away never to be seen or heard from again.However,when a dragon god-wannabe and a big game hunter sets their eyes on the two Haddock Brothers and their allies,the two have no choice but to ask help from the last place they expected;Berk.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Eret/Mala, Heather (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Male Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut Thorston/Original Male Character(s), Snotlout Jorgenson/Minden, Stoick the Vast/Valka, Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Point of No Return (REWRITE)

A small boy,15,green eyes and auburn messy hair,is running down the streets of his village,a village full of dead-brain and murderous vikings who saw dragons as nothing more but an overgrown lizard with wings and devils who stole foods,stockpiles,and everything the vikings worked hard for,were taken away by those damned beasts.However,this boy has seen the truth about the dragons,something vikings and savages couldn't see,these dragons were kind,gentle,and has the same feelings like humans could.

That would never change since vikings are blinded by anger,violence,and revenge.

But this boy is disillusioned by what their ancestors taught them,everything what vikings knew about dragons were wrong.

He walked up the hill towards his home,the home of the Chief of the Village.He opened the door and saw the fireplace lit up with a young man on his 20's,with raven hair and forest green eyes,sitting down on a chair and writing notes on his table while murmuring something about why and how the raids were happening and what is the cause of it.He grumbled in annoyance as he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it at the fireplace in frustration,he sipped some of the water from his cup and placed it back on the table as he continued to write on some of the papers.

The boy closed the door behind him and looked at the young man,still writing and still not noticing the 'dragon' in the room.The boy cleared his throat which caught the man's attention,he turned around and saw him standing.

"Hiccup,"The man said as he stood up and walked towards him and gave him a quick hug,"so,what happened at the Arena?"

The boy,Hiccup,bit his lip while rubbing his arm,"I may or may not have won the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare?"

The man's smile fell as he turned around and began muttering,"Oh no,no,no...you did not just get the honor to kill the most feared dragon in the Archipelago!Oh,this is bad,really bad..."

He began to pace throughout the room while hyperventilating in a quick pace while Hiccup tried to calm down the man.

"Erik,Erik,"He said in a soothing voice,"Calm down.calm down..."  
  
The man,Erik,looks at him with eyes who looks like he went through a mid-life crisis as he grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his suit,"Calm down?CALM DOWN?!YOU"RE GONNA KILL A FUCKING DRAGON IN FRONT OF THESE SAVAGES AND MURDERERS!"

Hiccup nodded slightly and swallowed a large lump from his throat.

"I...I don't want to do it...I don't wanna kill an innocent dragon just because vikings see them as an animal,but because they are equals like us.They act like us,care for each other dragons,and most of all...i saw myself in his eyes."Hiccup said as he rubbed his hand as the two sat down in front of the fireplace.

"You mean Toothless?"Erik asked as he frowned slightly as Hiccup nodded with a frown.

Erik sighed,"Killing a dragon who is actually your best friend,it's sickening."  
  
Hiccup took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do..."

This shocked Erik,for the first time in his life,he hasn't heard those words come out of Hiccup's mouth,not ever.

"For the first time in my life,Erik,"Hiccup began with a frown,"I don't know what to do."

Erik frowned,he placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder as Hiccup returned the gesture with a smile,and then an idea popped up in Erik's mind,"Of course,why haven't I thought of that before?"

Hiccup looked at him with eyebrows raised,"What do you mean?"

"Run away."

Hiccup's eyes widened,"R-Run away?!What made you think of that?!"

"You want to protect Toothless?Run away,never to be seen or heard from again,"Erik said as he waved his hand in a dramatic way.

Hiccup breathed nervously,"The Archipelago is a big place,Erik...and...I can't go alone..."

"Then that's why I'm coming with you,"Erik stood up.Hiccup then had a fearful look on his eyes,"Y-You want to come with me?Erik,the village needs a new chief,and it's you!"

"Screw each and every one of them,they are all hostages of an idea that suggests murder and genocide at the same time!"He yelled as he pointed an accusing finger on the door,gesturing the entire village.

Hiccup then knew what he meant.

"I'm sorry,Hiccup.But I'm coming with you,vikings think they're smart like us but in reality they're as dumb as they come,"He said as he stood up,"You and I are destined to bring peace between vikings and dragons.Everyone refuses to change,but it's not too late for the both of us."

"I guess that's correct..."

Erik then moved towards him,"Hiccup,the world is our enemy and they don't understand the difference between violence and peace.The world is full of idiots that don't understand what's important,and we are the last ones standing!"

Hiccup then became somewhat motivated by what he's saying.

"We're gonna go on adventures!We are gonna go on even more adventures!And we're gonna keep our mouth shut about it!"He yelled as Hiccup became more motivated and determined.

"And they're gonna try and tear us apart from our dragons!But if we all stick together,we're gonna accomplish stuff no one ever did,and together,we're gonna run around and do all kinds of wonderful things!"

"It's just me,you,Toothless,and Magnus!The entire Archipelago is our enemy!It's just you and me,little brother!Hiccup and Erik!"

Hiccup then smiled.

"That's truly motivating,Erik,"He said with a smile as he stood up,"So when do we leave?"

"Whatever time you wish,Hiccup.I'm ready when you are."He said as he walked back to the sipped more water.

* * *

Hiccup and Erik are walking down the path towards the Cove,with their bags strapped into their backs,while Erik is whistling a tune his dad hummed to him when he was 3 years old.

Once they reahed the Cove,Toothless ran towards his rider with his tail wagging and panting like a dog,giving the two siblings his iconic gummy smile.

"Hey Toothless,"Hiccup greeted the Night Fury while Erik did his dragon call whistle and soon a black and red skrill came and landed in front of Erik.

"Hey,boy,"Erik said as he gave the dragon a scratch under his chin which made the dragon purr in response.

"Toothless,we're leaving."Those words made Toothless tilt his head in confusion.Erik then decided to switch to speaking Dragonese.

 _"Toothless,we are leaving the island.All of us."_ He said as the Night Fury cooed.

_"Why?Did something bad happened to my rider?"_

_"Yes,and no.But mostly yes."_

After a long explanation,Toothless understood why they want to leave the island.To protect him and avoid killing a dragon.

"Before we leave,we need to leave incriminating evidence."Erik said as he walked towards one of the caves where Toothless slept and grabbed one of his lose scale.

**/-[Don't Look Back (feat. Kotomi & Ryan Elder)](https://youtu.be/BjjRb1mfdnA)-/**

He threw it on the ground and grabbed two dual knives and Hiccup's dagger,he slit his hand with the knife and placed it in the ground as Hiccup did the same thing as well.

Erik then placed the dagger on a rock while he placed his dual knives on the ground.He then wrapped his hand in bandages as well as Hiccup's.

Once done,they mounted their dragons and took off the sky.Hiccup took one last glance at the isle he once called home.

 _"Goodbye,Berk.Goodbye,Everyone,"_ He said in his thoughts as the two disappeared in the fog.

* * *

  
Everyone was celebrating in the Great Hall,Hiccup,once the useless runt in the village,is about to become a full-time dragon killer and Stoick couldn't be more proud of his son.Now he's wondering where his son is as well as his brother.

"Hey,Gobber,"He walked towards the blacksmith who was drinking some of ale,"Have you seen Hiccup?"

"The lad?No,no.I did not."Gobber then resumed drinking.

He asked every last viking in the Hall including the teens,panic was setting inside him.

"Gobber,get search parties to look for my sons!"He commanded Gobber who nodded in response.

* * *

Everyone looked down and bottom of the island including the other side of the island but still no sign of Hiccup and Erik.

The teens searched the forest and they are looking in every single boulder and cave.

"Man,wonder where Hiccup went?"Snotlout asked,scratching the back of his head in confusion and frustration.

"He still has to kill the Monstrous Nightmare tommorow."Tuffnut added as Snotlout ignored him.

"Well,he doesn't deserve killing the damn beast."Astrid sneered with venom.Ever since Hiccup aced in Dragon Training,her blood boiled in anger and how the runt was able to take down a dragon.

"Jeez,Astrid,jealous much?"Ruffnut asked.Astrid then pinned Ruffnut on a boulder and has her axe near her neck.

"Don't you even think about saying one word..."She threatened the Thorston Twin,her grip on her axe tightened.

"Okay,okay!I promise I won't!"She said as Astrid let go of her and Ruffnut scurried behind her brother in fear.

"Ah,guys,you might wanna see this!"Fishlegs shouted to the others as they made their way down the Cove and saw the scale and the knives.

Fishlegs inspected the scale while Tuffnut and Ruffnut began playing with the knives.

"Oh look,it has blood in it!"Tuffnut yelled pointing at his knife.

"Mine too!"Ruffnut said as she held the knife and the dagger,Tuffnut pouted that his sister got two knives instead.

Fishlegs looked at the scale,"I've never seen this kind of dragon scale before!"

Astrid then realized what happened as horror took over her,"We have to tell the Chief,hurry!"

* * *

The next day,they held a viking funeral for both Hiccup and Erik.They mourned their losses and devastated by their deaths.

Stoick was the most devastated by his death,first Valka,and now his sons.The two people in his life that reminded him of his late wife,are gone.

Gobber was saddened by the loss of his apprentice,the two had a father-son relationship and always had a good friendship between one another.

The ones close to Hiccup and Erik prepared their bow with the flaming arrows.Once the two ships sailed,they fired the arrows into the boats.As the two souls made their way into the halls of Valhalla.

Hiccup and Erik are gone.


End file.
